The Beginning of the End
by randompotpourri
Summary: MU story attempt written before the movie came out! Probably AU. Randy Boggs is a freshman in college and he plans to be the best of the best, but some obstacles stand in his way. I saw in the previews that Randall and Mike appear to be friends and this is my idea of how they broke off the friendship.
1. Meeting Mike

"Make me proud son." Randy's father said, patting little Randy's head.

Randy gazed up at the large metal gate of Monster's University.

"I will." Randy's replied.

Randy's mother grabbed him into a suffocatingly tight hug as she stroked her son's fronds.

"We'll see you at Christmas! Learn something!" she sobbed as Randy wriggled out of her grip.

"Bye mom, dad. I won't let you guys down." Randy smiled lopsidedly at his crying parents and gave them a little wave before slipping through the gates.

"Now where is my dorm?" he asked himself quietly, pulling out his acceptance letter from his pocket.

"You lost?"a big purple furry monster said from behind him.

Randy jumped and felt that familiar sensation that came when he disappeared.

"What the-" the purple monster scratched his head in confusion for the only trace Randy was or had been there were a pair of floating purple glasses.

Randy clenched his fists and concentrated on reappearing again. Another tingle and he was back. "That was kinda weird, anyways, I'm Art." the purple monster held out a furry hand. Randy shook it and blushed. I need to get my disappearing habit under control if I want any success or friends! he angrily thought to himself.

"Hi, I'm Randy Boggs. Actually yeah, I was looking for the boys dorms." he greeted shyly.

"Easy peasy, boy's dorms are over there." Art said as he pointed to a modernized brick building.

Randy quickly thanked the purple fuzzy monster and started to head over when Art pulled his tail, stopping him aburptly.

Randy turned around and glared at him. "What else do you want?" he snapped, surprising himself, since that wasn't usually his nature.

"Sorry to bother ya, but I was just wondering if you wanted a tour. Since you will probably get lost again." Art said.

Randy shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

Art beamed. "Great! So you new? You look new." he said.

"Well, yes actually. I'm a freshman." Randy replied as he looked around, taking in the scenery.

"Cool, ah, here we are." Art said.

Randy and Art went inside the double doors to the boys dorm. As soon as they stepped in, Randy gasped. Monsters were running amuck in the hallways. An especially large blue and purple furry monster was stumbling down the hallway with all his stuff. An orange monster with glasses and a white, short sleeved work shirt and a black tie was chasing a couple boys who were running down the hallways, yelling "Behave yourselves!"

"So, Art, where's your room?" Randy asked.

"Oh no, I don't stay here. I stay in the OK frat house." Art replied.

Randy raised an eyebrow. "OK?"

"Oomza Kappa, it's just one of the many frats here." Art explained.

"Which one is the best one?" Randy asked.

"Ours of course!"

Randy gave him a look.

"Oh alright. We have the best spirit! The best of the best is ROR, which stands for Roar Omega Roar. It takes a lot of talent to impress their leader, Johnny Worthington."

Randy had set his mind. He was going to get into ROR!

"So which one's your room?" Art asked.

Randy looked at his enrollment letter. "319."

"Looks like you'll be with another newbie. The green cyclops." he said.

Randy thanked Art and headed towards his room. As he pushed the door open, a uni-eyed green ball crashed into him.

"Ow!" Randy cried out and felt himself disappearing.

The green cyclops rubbed his horned head. "Ow, what did I crash into? There's nothing even here!"

He looked up and screamed when he saw Randy's floating purple glasses. Randy willed himself to reappear, thus scaring the green monster even more.

"Wha! Where'd you come from?" he exclaimed.

"S-sorry to scare you... I'm Randy Boggs, your new room mate." Randy apologized.

The green monster squinted at him before cautiously holding out a hand.

"Mike. Mike Wazoski." he smiled, revealing a retainer on his top row of teeth. Randy shook his hand and returned the smile.

"Well I already claimed the bottom bunk, you can have the top one though." Mike gestured towards the bunk bed. Randy gulped. He hated the top bunk!

"So Randy, what frat are you going to be in?"

"Well I was hoping to get into the ROR."

Mike's eye widened. "Roar Omega Roar? They're the best of the best! You sure you have what it takes?" he asked.

Randy shrugged off the insult, replying. "Of course. I plan to be the best of the best!"

Mike got a determined look on his face. "Me too. We should try to both get into that frat." he declared.

Randy just nodded and started unpacking his stuff.

"Oh Randy, classes start tomorrow, better get a good night's sleep."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I figured out how to put an author's note! Anyways, hey guys, this is my second fan fiction, so please don't beat on me if it's not great XP. I can't wait until the movie, I want to see how accurate or how off I was about Randall's story X) Please review! Don't worry, it'll get better!**


	2. ROR

It was morning and the small purple lizard started to stir from a somewhat troublesome sleep, dreams filled with worries and anxiety about getting into ROR and pleasing his family. Randy yawned and opened his eyes to find himself staring right into Mike's large eye.

"AH!" he yelled and felt himself disappear.

This time he was completely gone since he wasn't wearing his glasses. Mike shouted as well, startled by Randy's scream and fell from his perch. THUMP! He made a loud thunking sound as he hit the hard wooden floor. "Oof!" he groaned.

Randy reappeared again. "S-sorry. I didn't expect you to be... staring at me while I slept." he said, a little creeped out.

"I wasn't staring! I was just peeking to see if you were up!" Mike protested.

Randy just rolled his eyes and put his glasses on.

"Oh, hey today all of the frats have set up little booths at the center of campus to try and recruit new members. Want to come with me to see them?"

Randy shrugged. "Sure, but I'm really only interested in ROR." he said.

"It's always good to check out the others too just in case you don't get in to ROR." Mike said before walking out the door. Randy frowned at that remark and followed.

* * *

"This is so cool!" Mike squealed, looking around at all the booths."Heh, who'd wanna be with those losers over there?" he smirked, pointing back at a group of misfit monsters.

Randy frowned when he recognized Art in the group. Randy felt bad as he started to turn away when...

"HEY RANDY!"

Randy stopped short and groaned as the purple furry monster made his way over to him.

"Heya pal! Sorry I ran off the other day without giving you your tour! I can still take you around if you want." Art offered.

Randy frowned. He had a feeling hanging out with Art would hurt his chances of getting into ROR.

"Uh, actually Mike showed me around already." he lied.

"What? No I- ow!" Mike started to protest only to get cut off when Randy thrust his elbow into his side.

"Ummm ok, cool! Want to join OK?"

"OK?" Mike asked skeptically.

"Stands for Oozma Kappa!"

"Um, how about a no. I'm expecting to join ROR." Mike sniffed.

Art looked both hurt and annoyed. "Fine, how about you Randy?" he asked, turning to Randy.

Randy gulped. He hated being put on the spot.

"S-sorry I was hoping to join ROR as well." he rejected Art's offer as kindly as he could.

Art's face fell. "Oh well. See you around I guess." he said with disappointment and walked back to his booth.

Randy couldn't help but feel very guilty. He hated disappointing people. Especially those who were kind to him.

"Ah whatever. Let's go check out ROR!" Mike said and started running over to the red booth.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two little monsters hoping to get into the best frat around? Do ya think you have what it takes?" a large horned purple monster looked down at them.

"Yeah, we're the best of the best!" Mike said too quickly.

"I'll determine that." the purple monster sniffed. He held out a hand. "Johnny Worthington." he introduced himself.

Randy felt his confidence draining by the second.

"H-hey, where'd your friend go?" Johnny turned to look at Mike with a look of utter confusion plastered on his face. Mike looked at Randy's floating glasses.

"Randy, you're doing it again." he sighed.

Randy reappeared looking quite embarassed. "Sorry, I... need to work on it." he mumbled.

Johnny sniffed. "Perhaps, but you look like you have potential. Wanna be part of the best frat around?" he asked.

Randy couldn't believe it! Had Johnny just asked him to be in ROR? This was too good to be true!

"Eh, why not, sure!" Mike butted in hopefully.

Johnny glanced over at him. "Not you, your disappearing friend here." he drawled dismissively, waving his hand towards Randy. Mike frowned and looked dejected. Randy felt bad for Mike but he was too excited to care too much.

"I'd love to!" he exclaimed.

"Oh and if you want to make your disappearing act more effective, might wanna take off your glasses." Johnny suggested.

Randy took his glasses off. It was a little blurry, but he could still see.

"That's better, now disappear." Johnny said. Randy closed his eyes, concentrating on vanishing.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Johnny asked impatiently.

"Uh, I'm still pretty rusty." Randy shifted his feet.

"Ah, that's okay. That's why you're at Monsters University and don't worry, ROR will help you." Johnny said, slinging an arm around Randy.

"I guess I'll just uh... join the JOX!" Mike said, running off to the JOX's booth. A few moments later, he came back looking even more dejected. "I guess I'll just join OK..." he sighed sadly and walked back to Art. Randy watched his friend trudge away feeling even worse.

"Hey Johnny, be right back." Randy said running after Mike.

Mike turned as Randy caught up with him. "Oh hey Randy. I didn't expect you'd still want to be seen with me since I'm now part of OK." he sighed.

Randy shook his head, making his fronds sway back and forth. "Hey, we're pals. Of course I want to be seen with you. It doesn't matter which frats we're in, I'll still be your friend." he smiled and slung an arm around Mike. Mike returned the smile.

"HELLO THERE! You look new! I'm Brock Pearson!" a particularly loud and large purple monster with long horns and a bird beak yelled from behind them.

They both whipped around and Randy felt himself disappearing again.

"Woah that's a pretty nifty move right there, dude." Brock laughed.

Randy reappeared, surprised at Brock's reaction. No one had ever said his habit was 'cool'.

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome." a three-eyed gray monster with indigo hair done up in a high ponytail agreed, walking over to stand next to Brock.

"Claire Wheeler. Pleasure." she drawled.

"So are you two pipsqueaks gonna participate in the Scare Games?" Brock bellowed.

"You could totally die." Claire claimed in monotone. Mike and Randy looked at each other.

"D-die?" Mike asked.

Claire and Brock nodded cheerfully.

"Awesome!" Mike exclaimed.

"Final sign up is January 25. We'll see ya there!" Brock said as he walked away with Claire.

Mike turned to Randy. "So, what says you? Want to participate?" he asked.

"Of course!" Randy grinned.

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter done! Hope you're enjoying it! Next one will be out later sometime this week! Maybe even tomorrow if I feel motivated enough. :D**


	3. Moving Out

"Hey, Randy, it's lunchtime." Mike nudged Randy who was studying feverishly for the quiz on Friday.

"Can you just bring me some?" Randy asked without looking up.

"Aw come on, the quiz isn't for another week! Just come with me." Mike said.

Randy put the book down reluctantly and followed his friend out the door.

* * *

"Ah, here we are. I heard they have some of the best chefs in the world!" Mike exclaimed, licking his lips.

Randy looked around as one of the chefs dumped a huge bin of food onto the buffet table. They got in line, got their food, and where about to sit down when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He let out a yelp and felt himself disappear. Again. With a groan he reappeared and turned around.

"Don't scare me like-!" he started but stopped when he saw who it was.

"Oops, sorry, Randy." Johnny chuckled.

"Oh, hey Johnny." Randy greeted bashfully.

"I was wondering if you'd like to sit with ROR today, since you _are _part of our frat." Johnny offered, gesturing to a table of other monsters with red ROR jackets. Randy looked at Mike who had looked away.

"Well, actually, Johnny, I was going to sit with Mike today…" he said.

Johnny frowned. "But-"

"Go ahead. Just go sit with your new buddies. Forget about me." Mike interrupted and started walking away.

Randy scurried after him."Wait! Mike-" he started.

"Just go!" Mike snapped. Randy recoiled. Mike's eye widened and he got an apologetic look on his face before turning and hurrying away. Randy watched him go sadly.

"Uh, sorry about that. You can still sit with us if you want." Johnny said and walked back to the ROR table. Randy let his fronds droop as he followed Johnny.

* * *

Mike trudged to the back of the cafeteria and was about to sit down at an empty table when he heard Art calling his name.

"Mike! C'mere!"

Mike turned and saw the purple fuzzy monster waving at him from a table of other misfit monsters. Mike glanced sadly at Randy who was sitting with ROR before making his way over to Art.

Mike ate silently, periodically glancing at Randy who seemed just as miserable. Once their eyes met and Randy tried to wave, but Mike guiltily ignored him.

When he was done, he got up to throw away his trash when but suddenly he felt as if he had just walked into a blanket.

"What the-?" Mike looked up.

A big furry, blue monster with purple spots grinned down at him.

"James P. Sullivan, but you can just call me Sully. And you are?" he greeted, holding out a large paw. "Mike. Mike Wazowski."

* * *

After classes, Randy headed back towards the dorms. He was hoping Mike was there so he could apologize for what had happened earlier. As he opened the door he had to duck from an incoming shoe.

"Mike?" he asked incredulously.

"I can't believe I have to house with that…human!" Mike growled as he continued to throw things around.

"Who?" Randy asked, cautiously taking another step inside the room.

"James P. Sullivan!" Mike growled.

"I don't know who that is…" Randy said quietly.

"Only the most annoying, ignorant monster here!" Mike exclaimed.

"Um…ok?"

Mike turned to him."Isn't he in your frat? I saw him with a ROR jacket."

Randy shrugged. "Well he wasn't at the table at lunch today."

Mike pondered this for a second. "Well anyways, he said I wasn't even in the same league as him! But yet, he's in OK too!"

"Uh-huh." Randy dodged another shoe.

"And that's not even the worst of it! I have to go move into OK's frat house and room with him!" Randy gasped.

"What? No!"

Mike finally stopped throwing things. "I don't know what to do. I won't last a day with him! I'll go insane!"

"Do you have to move?"

"Well, I really should get to know my frat better…" Mike sighed. "Well technically I'm not even in it yet, I still have to do the initiation. But knowing them, I'm not worried or anything."

Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Anyways, back to the point. I move in tomorrow, so we should at least enjoy our last night together as roommates."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done and another day closer to the premier of MU! X) Sorry if it's not exactly accurate, I mean the movie hasn't even come out, so... :) Please review!**


	4. Betrayal

It had been several days since Mike had moved out of the dorms. Randy always found himself glancing hopefully at the door as if the green uni-eyed monster would suddenly come back in with all of his belongings and say "Just kidding". The nights were lonely without Mike and they barely saw each other at all besides the one class they had together. Even then, Randy sat with Johnny and Mike sat with Art. They never sat together at lunch and passed each other in the halls like strangers. Whenever Randy waved, Mike would totally ignore him.

The dorm director never moved anyone into Randy's dorm to replace Mike, so he spent the nights alone. Randy would stay up late studying since Mike was no longer there to tell him to go to bed. Then in the morning, he would be exhausted and bags would form under his eyes from lack of sleep. Still, Randy never gave up on Mike. Deep in his heart, believed that they could still be friends.

* * *

"So ready for the test in Knight's class?" Johnny said as he played with one of Randy's desk toys.

"I'm going to ace it." Randy drawled.

The two were in Randy's room, reviewing for one of the last tests of the semester. Johnny held up one of notecards they were using for review. Randy, who was lying on his bed, only had to take a moment to glance at it before immediately knowing the answer.

"A bowl of spiders." He said boredly.

"Correct." Johnny determined as he flipped the card around.

"Ok, I know all of them, let's do something else." Randy said as he sat up.

"Like what?" Randy shrugged.

"Oh, I bumped into that little green squirt of yours the other day. Mickey was it? Or was it Milo?" Johnny thought.

"You mean Mike?" Randy asked.

"Oh, yeah that's it!"

* * *

Mike had been digging through his bag at the OK frat house when he realized he was missing his lucky pencil. He always took tests with his lucky pencil and had had it since 6th grade.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed.

Sully, who had been nearby ran over to him. "What? What happened?"

"My lucky pencil! It's gone!" Mike cried, now turning his bag upside down and shaking the contents out onto the floor.

"You have a lucky pencil?" Sully scoffed.

"I use it to take all of my tests, I can't take Knight's test without it!" Mike started to panic.

"Woah, calm down buddy. Where was he last place you had it?" Sully asked.

Mike thought hard. "That's it!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"What's it?" Sully asked.

"I must have left it at Randy's! Be back in a jiff!" Mike called as he flew out the door.

* * *

"Mike is such a loser. I'm glad I didn't let him into ROR that day he came with you." Johnny snickered.

Randy felt bad about talking about his friend like this. But then again, they hadn't spoken in days so he wasn't even sure he should still call him his friend. "Yeah I guess…" he muttered.

"I mean, who walks around with a retainer in all the time?" Johnny asked, more to himself.

"I used to walk around with purple glasses." Randy pointed out.

"Yeah, well notice the words 'used to'. You don't do that anymore right?" Randy just shrugged.

* * *

Mike burst through the dorms' doors. Which one was his room again? 317? He went and knocked softly on the door. A big orange furry monster answered it.

"Are you Randy's new room mate?" Mike asked, looking up.

"Randy?"

Mike frowned. "Never mind."

He sighed turning away. He turned to the room 318.

"Coming!" he heard a voice shout from inside.

He waited patiently.

"Uh, just a minute!" the voice called again, not sounding at all closer.

Mike leaned against the door. He could tell it was going to take a while. He waited a few more minutes.

"Almost there!" the voice finally sounded closer.

"Hurry up! I haven't got all day!" Mike called. The door finally opened, revealing a small yellow slug-like monster.

"Jeez, sorry, I can't help it. Now what do you want?"

"Are you Randy's new roommate?" Mike asked.

The slug narrowed his eyes. "Seriously? You made me get up and rush to the door for a question like that?" he snapped.

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'rush'." Mike retorted.

"Whatever. Randy's next door." The slug said and with that, slammed the door in Mike's face.

Mike went to the room 319. He was about to knock when he heard what sounded like Johnny's voice from inside.

"Especially with his stupid one eye. I don't know how he's going to graduate looking like that." Mike frowned. Was Johnny talking about him?

"Let alone scare anything. I bet the kid will start laughing at him." Johnny started laughing.

Someone else joined in with the laughter. Mike immediately recognized Randy's laugh. He gasped, hurt.

"Okay, Johnny, I have to admit, that was kind of funny, but we should stop being so mean about Mike." Randy said.

"Mean? I'm just telling the truth!" They burst into laughter again.

Mike decided it was time to go in. He knocked angrily.

"I'll get it." He heard Randy say.

The door opened and Randy's grin fell. "M-Mike!" he gasped.

Mike shoved past him. "Sorry to intrude on your conversation. I just left something here." He growled.

Randy stared, not believing what he was seeing. Mike saw his lucky green pencil on Randy's desk and snatched it up.

Before marching out and slamming the door, he turned and glared at Randy. "And yes, I heard everything."

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh! Poor Mike! How will this turn out? Will they make up or is this the end? Next chapter up sometime next week! I'm starting to take online classes and my summers about to get really busy, so if I don't update for a couple of days after the said release date, don't hate me! X)**


	5. Making Up

** A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! Especially RobotAuction, for taking the time to write such nice reviews! :)**

* * *

Over the semester, Randy got friendlier with ROR and Mike got friendlier with OK and even Sully, but they never forgot about each other. Randy continued to feel guilty about that day that Mike had caught him and Johnny making fun of him. He often felt himself questioning his character. Was he becoming more like Johnny? A jerk? Mike had looked so upset as he stormed out of the dorm. Randy really wanted to apologize, but he just never had gotten up the courage to approach Mike.

* * *

Weeks had passed and the two ex-friends didn't speak, didn't look, or even acknowledge each other's existence.

One day out in the courtyard, Randy and ROR were hanging out, chatting about exams when a familiar green ball approached them. Randy stared at the approaching figure incredulously.

"Mike?" he gasped.

"Oh, hey Randy, mind if I sit here?" Mike asked, taking off his blue MU baseball cap and clutching it nervously.

Randy hesitated and looked at his fellow frat friends who were glaring at Mike disapprovingly.

"You're in OK right?" Johnny asked with contempt.

Mike nodded.

Johnny turned to Randy. "Your loser friend can sit here, just not with us." He told Randy with disgust as he and the rest of ROR got up to leave.

Randy looked back at Mike who was looking at him with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Uh…" Randy said hesitantly.

"Coming Randy?" Johnny asked, looking back at the small purple lizard.

"Um, actually, I'm going to stay here for a while. Go on without me." He decided.

Johnny shrugged. "Suit yourself." He muttered and left with the rest of ROR.

Mike sat down gratefully. "Hey, thanks for not ditching me, Randy." He exhaled.

"No problem..." Randy said uneasily. Why was Mike here? Was he about to start telling him off?

"So, how's it been without me in the dorm?" Mike asked. Randy flinched at the sound of Mike's voice.

"Boring, lonely, you know..." He replied slowly.

Mike just nodded but didn't reply.

"And how about you? Been getting along with Sully and them?" Randy asked cautiously.

"Actually, yeah, Sully's not half bad once you get to know him. Turns out he would've been in ROR with you until he got himself kicked out." Mike replied.

Randy's eyes widened. "Kicked out? How?"

Mike shrugged. "I don't know, he won't tell me."

Mike went on to tell Randy all about Art and how he got in jail but Randy wasn't listening. There a question was gnawing at the back of his mind. After all these weeks of pretty much ignoring each other, why did Mike suddenly come back to him now? After he had been so mean to him? Didn't he hate him?

"Why are you here?" Randy asked abruptly cutting Mike off in the middle of his sentence.

Mike blinked, surprised. "W-what?"

Randy frowned. "Why are you here? After all these weeks, after I was so mean to you. Why did you suddenly decide to come back? I thought you hated me."

Mike pondered this for a minute. "I guess I just missed talking to you. Even after that incident, I never hated you. I wasn't even really mad, just hurt. So why'd you agree with Johnny? Do you really think those things?"

Randy sighed. "Well I guess I was just hurt all those times I waved at you and you didn't wave back. But the thing is, I never have agreed with Johnny. I just don't know how to stand up to him, so I felt like I had to go along with him and laugh to keep him happy."

Mike didn't reply.

Randy continued. "So answer me this, why do you ignore me whenever I wave to you in the halls?"

Mike widened his eye. "I ignore you? I've never seen you wave to me once."

Randy raised and eyebrow and crossed all four of his arms disbelievingly.

"Ok fine, I saw you. I just… sometimes I just feel like I'm not good enough to be your friend."Mike confessed.

"Good enough?" Randy questioned.

"Well to put it bluntly, you're in the best frat around and I'm with the loser misfits."

"So? That doesn't mean we can't be friends. Mike, I think you care too much about your reputation." Randy replied.

"You're probably right…" Mike sighed.

"Why don't we just start over. Forget about what frats we may or may not be in and let's just be friends." Randy said, holding out a hand. "Hi, I'm Randy. Randy Boggs."

Mike grinned lopsidedly and shook it. "Mike. Mike Wazowski."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done! Sorry it took so long! I'd say this story is coming to a close, maybe two or three more chapters left! :( But don't worry, I'm working on another story called: Randall's New Take On Life, please check it out! Thanks guys, please review! :D**


	6. Johnny's Plan

Now that Mike and Randy were friends again, they decided they had a lot of catching up to do and spent almost all of their free time together. Randy would visit Mike's OK friends and Mike would even hang out with some of the nice ROR members with Randy.

Johnny saw that Randy was drifting and he was determined to keep him on his side. He was also slightly annoyed that some of ROR were actually being nice to that little green ball of freak. A few days later at lunch, he saw Randy talking to Mike in the lunch line.

"Hey, Randy, want to sit with me today? I have some new scaring techniques!" he called over to the small purple lizard.

Randy thought for a minute. New scaring techniques were definitely tempting, but he really wanted to have lunch with Mike. "Um…" he started, afraid of what Johnny would say.

Mike nudged him. "Come on, you promised!" he whined.

"Uh, sorry Johnny. I promised Mike I would have lunch with him. Maybe some other time." And with that, turned his back on the leader of ROR.

Johnny had to admit he was surprised that Randy had the guts to refuse him. He narrowed he eyes and glared at the lizard. How dare he say no! He just needed to be more convincing. He went over to the duo and swung his arms over their shoulders.

"Well let's not be too hasty, I meant, Mike can come too!" he gave Mike a fake grin.

"That's really tempting, but I was thinking it could just be Mike and I." Randy said shrugging his arm off.

"Oh, ok. No worries." Johnny said through gritted teeth as he slunk away.

* * *

"It's been ages since we had lunch together. It feels good to talk again." Randy grinned.

"Yeah, OK is fun, but I've really missed talking to you." Mike agreed.

The two started talking about the most random things, jumping from topic to topic, laughing until their sides hurt. It had been a while since they had laughed this hard and it felt good. Randy told Mike about his new interest in baking and even promised Mike a batch of his tasty cupcakes to which Mike happily agreed.

Johnny sat at the empty lunch table mulling things over, watching the two laugh. Now that Randy and Mike had made up, he felt his control over Randy slipping drastically. Randy no longer gulped or stuttered when he disagreed with him. Mike was making him stronger and more confident and Johnny wasn't liking it one bit. As he observed the two friends get up and leave the lunchroom after they had thrown their trash away, he growled in frustration and made up his mind. He was going to break them up.

* * *

Johnny saw Randy walking to class alone and swooped over to him, ready to put his plan into action. "Hey pal!" he greeted Randy cheerily.

"Oh, hey Johnny." Randy said, not looking as happy to see him as Johnny was to see him.

"Hey sport, you know I would never keep any secrets from you, right?" Johnny asked.

"Um… yeah?" Randy said uncertainly, not sure if he liked where this was going.

"Well, being your buddy and all, I thought you'd like to know if someone's talking about you." Randy stopped and looked up ant Johnny.

"Who's talking?" he growled.

"Oh, just a little green ball with one eye." Johnny said slyly.

Randy gasped and tore off in the opposite direction while Johnny watched him go triumphantly.

* * *

Randy was furious as he charged down the halls. He was shoving blindly as he tried to find the little freak. He finally spotted him about to walk into a classroom. "Mike Wazowski!" he roared. Mike turned in surprise.

"Oh, hey Randy! What are you doing here? I thought your class was all the way down-"

"Johnny says you've been talking about me. Is that true?" Randy demanded.

Mike's eye widened. "What? No! No! I haven't! Why would I? You're my friend." Mike said.

Randy calmed down a bit but still didn't look completely satisfied. "Johnny had better be lying…" he growled under his breath.

"He is! Why would I do something like that?" Mike asked.

"I don't know…" Randy sighed and walked away, leaving Mike very confused.

Randy searched around for Johnny to call his bluff, but he couldn't find the leader of ROR anywhere. Probably hiding since he knew that Randy would come looking for him once he found out he had been fibbing. Randy growled under his breath. There was once a time he actually had thought Johnny was better than this. Actually respected him, but all of those feelings were now replaced with rage, hatred, and confusion. He didn't know why he was confused, maybe it was the fact he didn't trust either of the two. What if Mike had been talking about him and he had been lying? But then again, it was typical of Johnny to try and stir something up. Randy shook his head to clear it all and headed for his class, to which he was now late.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucked! I'm really just trying to finish this story up, but I'm a bit stuck. You ever have that feeling where you know what you want to happen in the end, but just can't really find the right words to get there? No? Ok then... X) But seriously, sorry if it's going downhill, I just really need to finish it!**


	7. Frenemies

A few days later, Randy was making his way to Mr. Knight's class. He didn't trust Johnny anymore and tried to stay away from him as much as possible. Johnny didn't kick Randy out of ROR because he was still one of their best and then the other ROR members would want to know why. Johnny wouldn't be able to give them a good explanation and they could end up turning on him and ruining his reputation.

Randy noticed Mike sitting alone and went up and was about to sit down next to him when he was stopped.

"Oh sorry Randy, I'm saving this seat for Sully."

Randy was taken aback. They had always sat together in Knight's class.

"Oh um, ok…" he mumbled and trudged away. He found himself sitting alone for the rest of the week and he hated it. He felt a jolt of jealousy and annoyance whenever he heard Sully and Mike stifling giggles. He felt slight satisfaction when Mr. Knight finally got annoyed enough to split them up, but he still wanted to sit next to Mike.

Lunch wasn't any different. Nowadays Mike always sat with Sully. Randy got so sick of seeing them having a good time without him that he stopped having lunch in the cafeteria and just took his lunch outside to the courtyard.

Randy ate his lunch in silence, mulling things over. Mike was definitely drifting and growing closer to Sully. But the question was why? Randy knew for sure he hadn't said anything that could hurt Mike's feelings. Mike wasn't acting like himself. History was repeating itself and whenever Randy waved at him in the hallways, he acted as if he didn't see him.

Randy got so sick of Mike's behavior that he decided to confront him about it. The next day in Knight's class, he went over to where Mike and Sully were sitting, pretending to squish other student's heads between their fingers.

"Mike, we need to talk." Randy said.

Mike looked surprised. "Yes?" he asked, looking at Sully and smirking.

"Alone." Randy growled.

"Oh, well I'm kind of busy right-" Mike started.

"Now!" Randy snapped.

Mike rolled his eye. "Okay, okay…" he sighed, hopping off the seat and following Randy into the hall.

"Okay, what's up?" he asked, leaning up against one of the walls.

"What's up? I should be asking you the same thing. What's the big idea? Why are you ignoring me?" Randy spat.

Mike looked unfazed. "Because, you're acting weird. It's obvious you still don't trust me about what Johnny said. So I don't think we should be friends if you're going to have trust issues!" he replied bluntly.

Randy widened his eyes. "What gave you an idea like that?" he snapped.

Mike shrugged. "Don't get so excited. You're the one who freaked out on me that day in the hallway, going on about whatever crap Johnny fed you." He growled.

"I'm not getting excited! I'm getting mad! Why are you being such a jerk?" Randy steamed.

"Ask that to yourself." Mike retorted.

"If anyone's being a jerk, it's you!" Randy snarled and stormed back into the classroom.

* * *

Mike rolled his eye and watched his ex-friend storm away. Randy was being so weird lately. Mike hadn't been talking about him. Johnny was just being his usual jerk-self and stirring up trouble. Randy had been "friends" with Johnny long enough to know that whatever came out of that weasel's mouth was a lie. Well at least he should know. Mike waited until Randy was out of sight before going back to Sully.

"What did he want?" Sully asked as Mike settled back down in his seat.

"Oh nothing, just went off on me about having trust issues." He replied lazily.

"Oh, so are you still friends?" Sully asked.

Mike actually had to think about this question. "Well… I don't know anymore." He answered honestly. "He's definitely dropped down to the bottom of my 'friend' list, but I'm not going to drop him completely."

* * *

The next morning, Mike said bye to Sully and started for his first class when something purple appeared in front of him.

"Woah!" he yelped and dropped his books. He bent down to pick them up when he recognized the feet. He looked up, not knowing whether to be annoyed or surprised.

"Oh, hi Randy." He hesitated before greeting the purple monster.

"Sorry to scare you, I just wanted to say… sorry about yesterday." Randy said. Mike noticed Randy was clutching a blue tray filled with cupcakes.

"Uh…" was all Randy could muster. "I-I made these… for you. Y-you know, just to… s-say sorry." Randy stuttered nervously, thrusting the tray of cupcakes forward. Mike breathed in the heavenly aroma of the cupcakes. He didn't want to hurt Randy's feelings, but honestly, he just didn't want to be friends anymore. He couldn't go on with this on-off friendship.

"Sure, we're cool." He forced a smile.

Randy looked delighted. Mike swallowed uneasily, the lie forming as a large lump in his throat, suffocating him with guilt.

* * *

Mike didn't hang out with Randy as much after Randy's 'peace offering', not nearly as much as they had when they had just met, but he still made some time for Randy and hung out with him every once in a while.

Meanwhile, Randy was in the dorms when he saw Mike walking alone outside through one of the dorm windows. He hastily opened it and called out to him.

"Hey Mike, want to hang out tonight?" he asked. Mike stopped for a split second, indicating that he had indeed heard Randy's offer, but continued walking. Randy, beyond hurt, watched his friend, or who he had thought was his friend, walk away. Randy felt tears form in his eyes but he wiped them away quickly. Maybe he really hadn't heard… no! Don't kid yourself. Mike had definitely heard him. But why would he ignore him? I thought we were cool! Different thoughts flooded his brain as he tried to make sense of it all.

"I saw that." Randy couldn't help but to shudder as that awfully familiar voice drifted from behind him.

"What do you want Johnny?" he asked, sniffing a bit.

"Well, I saw that little green ball of freak totally ignore you. I just want to be your friend." Johnny said, slapping an arm around Randy's shoulder. Randy frowned but didn't push him off this time. He didn't trust Johnny one bit, but right now, he just needed a friend. Or at least someone who would talk to him.

"He heard me right?" he asked, turing to the ROR leader.

"Positive." Johnny replied.

Randy sighed. Was Mike his friend or not? It was all so confusing.

* * *

**A/N: Well, one more chapter to go! I hope everyone who's stuck with it has enjoyed it! To be honest, I'm kind of excited about being done with this one, I've been kind of running out of ideas :P And hey, two chapters in one day! More like four if you include the ones for my other story. Anyways, I'm done rambling, go read the end to this one!**


	8. Drawing the Line

**A/N: Last chapter! DUN DUN DUN. I decided to finish my story in celebration of the premier MU, which was my goal when I started, please enjoy the very last chapter! :D**

* * *

The next Friday night, Randy saw Mike walking alone in the courtyard. This time he had him cornered, there was no way he could just walk away and ignore him this time.

"Hey pal, want to hang tonight?" Randy walked over to Mike. Mike gave a start, his green eye darting back and forth nervously as if looking for something.

"Um, actually I planned something with Sully…" Mike said, shuffling uneasily. Randy frowned in disappointment.

"Oh, ok…" he sighed and turned away sadly.

He heard Mike run off as soon as he turned around.

* * *

Sully watched Mike scurry towards him. "Hey buddy, what's the rush?" he asked as his friend reached him, huffing and puffing.

"I just needed to get away from Randy, he's driving me crazy! The other day I heard him calling out to me as I was walking past the dorms. He wanted to hang out!" Mike explained.

Sully frowned. "So? Then hang out with him. He's just lonely."

Mike shook his head vigorously. "He has some serious trust issues! If I start being friendly again, in a few weeks he's going to go all crazy again and accuse me of talking behind his back!"

"He just needs a friend Mike…" Sully sighed.

Mike narrowed his eye. "Well he can find someone else, because I'm done."

* * *

Randy sat in his dorm, alone, once more that Friday night. He sighed heavily as he flipped through review sheets and other papers. End of the semester exams were coming up and he really wanted a break from studying with ROR. He really just wanted to talk to Mike, normally again. He hadn't meant to accuse Mike of anything, he was just being paranoid because of Johnny. Maybe he would try, just one more time to mend the broken friendship with Mike, if this didn't work, maybe he was better off without him.

The next morning, Randy went to the OK frat house, found Mike and Sully's room and knocked. Sully answered with a grin. "Oh, hey Randy! Mike, someone wants you!" he called behind him.

* * *

Mike saw Randy standing outside through the crack in the door and gasped. He really didn't feel like talking to Randy today. Or ever again. He was just so done with him.

"Uh, I'm not here!" he said.

Sully turned back to Randy. "Oh, um you just missed him. Try again tomorrow?" he said uneasily.

Randy's annoyed voice sounded. "Mike, I'm not stupid. I know you're in there. I just want to talk."

Mike felt hot with guilt and walked over to the door. Sully saw how serious both of them looked and gulped. "Well, I'll catch you later Mike. See ya Randy." He said and hurried out.

Mike opened the door wider and beckoned Randy in. "Well, what do you want?" he asked, flinching at the harshness of his own voice.

Randy looked at him with sad, green eyes. "I just want to hang out like the old days." He said.

Mike frowned, cueing Randy to go on.

"So, if you wanted to, I was wondering if you wanted to study with me this Friday, you know, for our exams."

Mike thought about it. He had to stop himself from saying no. He just couldn't. Not to Randy's face.

"Sure, buddy."

Randy's face lit up instantly. "I'll meet you at the library at 5!" he beamed and left.

Mike sighed and sat down on his bed. He didn't know what to do. Not anymore.

* * *

It was Friday. Randy was so excited he could burst. Maybe his and Mike's friendship could be saved after all. As 5:15 hit, he rushed into the library, prepared to tell Mike he was sorry for being late, only to find that Mike wasn't there. He went to the old, seemingly sweet librarian.

"Um, excuse me?" he asked softly.

The librarian grunted in response.

"Have you seen Mike Wasowski anywhere?" he asked.

The librarian shook her head and then looked back down at her book, indicating their conversation was over. Randy sighed. He didn't feel like studying just yet so instead he went to the far corner of the library, found a good book to read, and plopped down in one of the plush chairs.

As 5:30 hit, Randy was starting to get really worried. Maybe Mike had forgotten?

Suddenly he heard Sully's signature chortle from the open window next to him and turned towards it. He gasped when he saw a little green ball next to Sully. Mike! Randy found himself wiping away tears. That little jerk lied! He blew him off just to hang out with Sully! What made Sully so great? Why did Mike prefer him over Randy? Randy slammed the book shut, earning him a glare from the librarian and shot out of the library. He ran all the way to the dorms and locked himself in his dorm.

He heard a knock and knew immediately it was Johnny. He considered whether to let him in or not, but he gave in to his feelings and let him in. He told Johnny everything, how Mike had blew him off for Sully, how he had waited in the library and discovered them together. Johnny sat with his back to Randy, staring out the window. And unbeknownst to Randy, as he told him every little detail, the grin on Johnny's face grew wider and wider.

* * *

The next morning, Randy was walking to one of his classes when he saw Mike waving at him. Randy ignored him and continued walking. He heard footsteps coming up behind him and then a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and frowned.

Mike grinned. "Hey Randy."

Randy turned away. "Don't talk to me." He hissed.

"What did I do?" Mike asked. Randy remained silent and continued walking.

Mike tagged along, pestering Randy with "What did I do?" and "Come on, tell me!"

Suddenly Randy whipped around. "What did you do? What did you do?! You blew me off to hang with that fuzzy freakshow! I can't believe you did that!" he choked out.

Mike's face drained and he gulped. "How do you know? You don't have proof!" he defended himself.

"I SAW YOU! Don't even try denying it!" Randy grabbed the nearest thing and flung it at Mike. The notebook hit him in the head.

"Ouch! Stoppit!" Mike snapped.

"You know what? Johnny was right! Our friendship means nothing to you. You didn't even want to try and repair it after I said sorry! I can't believe I wasted my time with scum like you! Don't ever talk to me again." Randy growled, holding back tears.

"Fine! I don't need you anyways!" Mike stormed away.

Randy watched him go, wondering if this was the last time he'd see his ex-best friend. Johnny was right. All he was, was just a little green ball of freak.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it's over, I hope all of y'all who stuck with it enjoyed it, even if it did go downhill X) I just really needed to focus on my other story, that one is better, I promise! Please review and go check the other one out! :D Thanks for all the reviews and I'm definitely going to be writing more! See ya :3**


End file.
